Christopher Robin
]] '''Christopher Robin' is Winnie the Pooh's best friend and owner in the Pooh series and a good friend to all of the creatures within the Hundred Acre Woods. He is named after Christopher Robin Milne, the son of Pooh creator A.A. Milne. Christopher Robin is an imaginative and adventurous young boy who is also a very loyal friend. He was a key part of the classic Pooh storybooks and also featured in many stories and films of the Pooh television series and movies. In Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, Christopher Robin revealed that he had started attending school and so he wouldn't be able to see Pooh and the others as often, though he promised to visit them wherever he could. Christopher Robin is almost always referred to by the full name of "Christopher Robin," though on rare occasions, the characters have been known to call him simply "Christopher." Many of the stories in the Pooh series open in Christopher Robin's Room and some even take place in it. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Christopher Robin does not appear from many of the stories of this series, but does appear on a semi-regular basis, as well as his mother. The Book of Pooh Christopher Robin is only rarely seen in this series and when he does appear, is shown only from the neck down. To date, this is the only live-action performance of Christopher Robin. His mother can also be heard speaking from time-to-time in this series. She can be seen in the Stories from the Heart DVD release, but again, only from the neck down. My Friends Tigger & Pooh Christopher Robin's role is filled largely by Darby, a bright, young and inquisitive girl who is now paying regular visits to the Hundred Acre Woods. However, Christopher Robin did appear in two stories from the series. 2011 Winnie the Pooh Film Christopher Robin returns in this film and Pooh and his friends happily celebrate his return with new adventures. Kingdom Hearts Christopher Robin does not appear from the Kingdom Hearts series. Instead, Sora seems to fill his role as a loyal human friend for Pooh, though, like Christopher Robin, Sora has other responsibilities that prevent him from paying more than brief visits to Pooh. Pooh tries to find a way to keep Sora from leaving the Wood, but Sora helps him to see that he will always have a place in his heart. Disney Adaptions Since 1966 Disney Has Released Numerous Features Starring Winnie-the-Pooh and related characters Christopher Robin appears in all of the Disney adaptions except for Kingdom Hearts Shapes And Sizes Wonderful Word Adventure Ready To Read With Pooh Ready For Math With Pooh Welcome To Pooh Corner Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh Springtime With Roo And Poohs Heffalump Halloween Movie But In Most Of The Cartoons He Is Only A Supporting Character Sometimes Only Appearing In A Few Scenes Or Episodes In Poohs Heffalump Movie He Only Appears During The Credits His Personality Is Virtually The Same As In The Books But He Only Attends Day School Instead Of Boarding School And Does Not Speak For The Very First Time Cast *Paul Tiesler - The Book of Pooh *Brady Bluhm - Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving, Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin Winnie the Pooh and Tigger too *Tim Hoskins - Winnie the Pooh Friendship: Pooh Wishes, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving Winnie the Pooh and the honey tree Winnie the Pooh and a day for Eeyore *Tom Wheatley -'' Piglet's Big Movie'' *Edan Gross - Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too *Tom Attenborough - The Tigger Movie *William Green - Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Jack Boulter - Winnie the Pooh (2011 film) Winnie the Pooh And The Blustery Day Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Book characters